A Moment Like This
by jessicagrayce
Summary: One Shot: Bree and Orson's First Date.


Bree smiled to herself as she prepared for her first date with Orson Hodge. She hadn't stopped thinking about him since he showed up on her doorstep two days ago with flowers. She remembered the warmth of his smile when she invited him in and the polite air of grace he had about him. This was a real gentleman. There was nothing sinister or suspicious about him. She also felt surprisingly comfortable around him, given that he had seen her at her worst. Yet he didn't judge her or even ask questions.

He had said "everyone has complicated lives and I fully respect your need to keep that private."

Best of all after she made him coffee he insisted on doing the dishes. Normally Bree hated it when other people did her dishes because they didn't do it right. Orson however washed them perfectly and then let her dry them to speed up the process. That led them into a very interesting discussion about dishwashers. She had never met anyone before who shared her utter distain for them. They left germs and worse streaks and somehow everyone thought they were this great invention. Bree shuddered thinking of her best wine glasses being run through a dishwasher. It was after this conversation that Orson finally asked Bree out. When she accepted he smiled brightly then kissed her hand and went his way.

Today was their date. Orson had promised her she would love it but refused to give away any details. As excited as Bree was she was four times as nervous. She couldn't figure out what they could be doing at 1pm on a Monday but she knew it was going to be special.

Then the doorbell rang. Bree practically ran down the stairs then caught herself and regained her dignity before opening the door.

Orson smiled before asking politely "Are you ready to go?"

Bree smiled nervously and shook her head in agreement.

"Perfect," said Orson. "I thought we would start out with a nice little walk."

"And where are we walking to?" Bree asked coyly not really expecting an answer.

Sure enough Orson replied with "You'll see."

The conversation with Orson flowed so naturally Bree forgot to pay attention to where they were heading. They stopped in the far corner of Wisteria Park. Orson had set up a blanket and there were four picnic baskets, one in each corner.

"Wow." Bree whispered impressed with the beauty of the scene and the obvious effort Orson put into it.

"So you like it?" Orson asked praying his instincts had been right.

"I love it." Said Bree her eyes welling up with joy.

"Good." Said Orson "Now there is a system to these baskets." You must make your way around them clockwise starting at the three."

His organization made her smile grow exponentially. He had really thought this through.

When she opened the first basket, she found a beautiful flower centerpiece. It was a mixture of pink tulips and lilies. It was breathtaking.

"Where did you find this?" She asked.

"I bought the lilies but the tulips are out my garden. I rearranged them several times before they set the right mood."

"No one ever understands that flowers can set a mood. Each flower carries a different message and the messages don't always mix."

"Exactly." Said Orson sitting on the blanket. "For example if I had added a rose, or put in another tulip it would have completely ruined the balance."

She sat down beside him and the proceeded to talk about different ways to arrange flowers. This continued until Orson's stomach growled.

"Oh, I guess I should open the next basket then." Bree said smiling "I would hate to keep your poor stomach waiting."

"I can think of nothing better than sitting here talking to you." said Orson with a passion that left no doubts about his sincerity.

"I feel the same way." Said Bree feeling herself blush from his intense stare.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. It's just you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Sometimes I can't help but stare."

Bree blush grew as Orson continued to complement her. She was tempted to reach over and kiss him as a thank you but she didn't want to move too fast. Instead, she rose and grabbed the second basket. The second basket contained four glasses two wine and two water glasses. Then there was a bottle of Evian her favourite water and a bottle of Chateau Montelena Chardonnay. It was one her favourites second only to Jasper & Tate's Chardonnay.

She pulled out the wine bottle unsure of how to proceed.

Orson sensed her hesitation. "You like red don't you. I knew I should have brought both."

"Oh. No the wines perfect, really. It's just I don't drink." Said Bree, she had hoped this conversation would occur later in their relationship but alas she was not that lucky.

"Oh. Well in that case we will just forgot about that bottle."

"Oh no you should have a glass." Bree didn't want him not to drink because of her.

"No." Said Orson firmly. "It will be better this way, besides what would people think of me drinking in the middle of the day anyway."

Bree couldn't help herself she laughed out loud at that comment. Orson stared at her quizzically only willing her to share if she felt comfortable.

"I had hoped to discuss this at a later time but… the reason I don't drink is because I'm an alcoholic." Her cheeks flushed again and she prayed that Orson wouldn't abandon her after finding out about her weakness.

"You're self-restraint is an admirable quality." Said Orson.

Bree laughed again. "Most people would disagree and say alcoholism is the opposite of self-restraint.

"I meant that you weren't even tempted by the bottle. You must be very strong."

Bree decided not to mention how close she had come to not mentioning her alcoholism and downing the bottle. That thought always flitted through her mind when she saw a bottle of alcohol. She hoped that one day she would be able to control the "what ifs."

Orson reached over and pulled out the water glasses. He then elegantly poured her a glass and then one for himself. Bree loved the delicacy of his hand and his subtle flourish at the end. Most people wouldn't have noticed it, which only made it more special to Bree.

This was by far the best date she had ever been on. When she grabbed the third basket, Orson stopped her.

"First I have something for you." He said smiling as he pulled a box out of his pocket. She gasped as she opened it to find a beautiful pair of pearl earrings. "You mentioned that you were missing one of your favourite pearl earrings, so when I saw these I just couldn't resist.

"There perfect, thank you." She said grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

"Just like you."

"Can I open the basket now? She asked teasingly.

"I suppose." Orson teased back.

The third basket had sandwiches. She grabbed a ham one for herself and passed Orson a turkey one. Even though it was a seemingly simple sandwich Orson had prepared it painstakingly. The sandwich was one of the best Bree had ever had. The bread perfectly complemented the seasoning on the meat, as did the dressing.

They ate quietly until they both had finished then Bree reached for the fourth basket. She pulled out a bowl of mixed fruit and an envelope.

She glanced at Orson who gestured at her to open it. Inside were two tickets to see Madame Butterfly on Saturday night.

"Will you accompany me to the opera?" Asked Orson

"I would be honoured" replied Bree.

Orson slid down the blanket and motioned for Bree to join him. As she lied down Orson pulled her into his shoulder and held her. She turned on her side to look at him as he popped fruit into his mouth. He looked so handsome sitting in the sunlight. He then offered her fruit and fed it to her. She felt a tingle when his fingers toughed her mouth. For a second she thought he was going to kiss her but he just pulled her closer to him.

Bree honestly didn't know how long they had been lying there. She just felt so comfortable with Orson she didn't want to move. Clouds had started to roll in and the sky became overcast.

"Perhaps we should pack up." Suggested Orson though neither of them moved. Finally Orson oulled his arm away gently and started to put everything away.

Bree started to pack the centerpiece and Orson stopped her.

"If you want it it's yours."

"It's so beautiful, why don't you keep it at your place and I can admire it there." Said Bree blushing again when she realised her slip.

"Nothing would make me happier." Said Orson. "My car is parked just around the corner why don't we put this stuff in it and then I'll walk you home."

"Oh you don't have to do that." Said Bree.

"But then I get to spend more time with you."

Bree couldn't disagree with that. After they put away the food they started back to her house. They had barely gone two steps when it started to rain. Bree giggled and grabbed Orson's hand running down Wisteria Lane.

He let go of her hand and took off his jacket offering it as shelter for them both. Their eyes met for a moment and Orson lowered the jacket and kissed her in the rain. It was so romantic, and exactly what she had been waiting for. She wrapped her hands around his back and pulled him in closer. When they broke apart they were both smiling. Bree grabbed Orson's hand again and dragged him toward her house. She was laughing as she opened the door at just how wet they had become. She forgot all about it when Orson pressed his lips to hers again. This kiss started off slow built into a very passionate kiss. Orson's hands were pulling her tighter and tighter into him as she rubbed his back. They were both breathless when they broke apart. Orson tenderly grabbed her face before going in for another one. Bree felt her knees going weak and she let herself fall backwards into the doorway. Bree gasped as Orson's tongue entered her mouth for the first time.

She struggled to catch her breath as Orson pulled away. "I'm sorry." He said bashfully. "You just looked so gorgeous in the rain I couldn't help myself. I shouldn't have moved so fast, please forgive me."

Bree sighed happily and told him it was alright. She offered to let him dry off at her place but Orson politely declined. He didn't give a reason but Bree couldn't help but notice how he stared at her body. Her upper half was almost completely exposed because the rain had made her blouse very tight and see through. She smiled to herself loving how she was affecting him.

She kissed him softly as he left. Her lips tingled from his kisses and she just stood thinking about the lovely date, before going upstairs to change.


End file.
